


The Adventure Of Mr. Fluffers (And The Octoboy That Saved Him)

by maliciouslycreative



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adorable, Creature Castiel, Gen, Kid Fic, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Stuffed Toys, octo!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 23:31:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9407666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maliciouslycreative/pseuds/maliciouslycreative
Summary: Castiel was definitely somewhere he shouldn't be. He was always told that humans were dangerous. But surely this tiny human making the distressed sounds couldn't be dangerous.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rw_eaden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rw_eaden/gifts).



> I started writing this a a little bit ago as a surprise for [Rose](http://rosemoonweaver.tumblr.com/) when she was having a bad few days and then I wound up getting really sick and having some unfortunate life events occur. So this is still for her since she is the absolute best. 
> 
> This is not beta read and it is 2:40 AM so I'm really sorry for anything goofy. Feel free to point out any mistakes

Castiel was definitely going to get in trouble. He wasn’t supposed to leave his brother and he certainly wasn’t supposed to go near the human structures. But he’d made extra sure that no one was around and he was so curious. Humans were so interesting and built such strange things. They made big platforms that went out over the water so they could just stand there or throw out tiny hooks on pieces of string to catch fish.

He was so interested in running his tiny tentacles through the sand under the weird platform looking for lost treasures that he didn’t even know there was a human approaching until it was far too late. The platform shook slightly and Castiel froze. He tried his best to gently burrow into the sand and make himself appear as small as possible. Maybe the human wouldn’t stay long. Castiel had seen them just run onto the platform and stick their hand in the water then run away.

Humans were pretty weird. They were so loud and messy. And they had those long rigid legs that were so awkward in the water. Very inefficient. But Gabriel had snuck Castiel out once last year late at night so they could watch the humans on the beach. They’d turned on music really loud and spun and swayed together on the beach. Gabriel had called it dancing. Castiel was in love.

There was a soft splash to Castiel’s left. Getting ready to bolt Castiel coiled up his tentacles and glanced over and _oh…_ oh that was not a human. It was a blue thing, probably about the size of a beaver. It was definitely not a human. A small hand reached into the water after the blue thing but quickly retracted. Castiel sat frozen in place for several moments, waiting to react but nothing happened. The blue thing settled on the bottom of the lake and swayed gently with the tide.

Then he heard it. Castiel frowned and concentrated on the sound. He couldn’t really make it out so despite his better judgement he floated a little closer to the surface. The tide was low so there were actually several inches between the water’s surface and the bottom of the platform. As he got closer to the surface the sound got clearer and clearer until his ears finally breached the surface. Now he could distinctly make out the sounds of whimpering and sniffling. Someone was obviously in distress and Castiel could not abide by that

Castiel had no doubt in his mind that this was a bad idea and that if anyone found out he would be in trouble at least until he was 50 but he just had to see what the human was doing. Very cautiously, as to disturb the water surface as much as possible, he inched his way to the edge of the platform. He slowly rose until he could just barely see over the edge of the platform and then glanced around. There was a tiny human curled up into a ball, shaking slightly and emitting soft whimpering and sniffling sounds. The human was obviously in distress. Carefully Castiel rose some more so that he could look at more of the surroundings. There were no other humans in sight and there was nothing else on the platform with the tiny human.

That’s when it hit him. The human was obviously distressed over the blue thing. Castiel smiled because this was something he could fix. He gently sank to the bottom and then crawled along the sand to the blue thing. He gently reached out a tentacle and wrapped it around the blue thing then pulled it towards his body. His eyes widened as his suckers made contact with the thing because oh it was so so soft. He had never touched something so soft. It was kind of squishy but he figured that it felt kind of weird because this thing was probably not supposed to be in the water. He could definitely see why the tiny human was distressed over losing this thing.

As carefully as possible Castiel swam to the surface. When he could see over the platform he noted that the tiny human had not moved at all and had its face buried in the bendy part of its legs. Castiel was almost loathe to give the blue thing back because he just loved how it felt. He would have find out what it was and see if Gabriel could get him one.

Tentatively Castiel reached out a tentacle and poked the tiny human on its bendy leg part. The tiny human went completely still and stopped making sounds. Frowning Castiel poked the tiny human again. This time the human released its legs and turned wet green eyes on Castiel. Castiel pulled the blue thing out of the water and tentatively offered it towards the tiny human.

The tiny human’s eyes lit up and he eagerly grabbed the blue thing. “Thank you! You saved Mr. Fluffers.”

Castiel opened his mouth to say something but then closed it when he realised he had no idea what to say. Yes he could speak human but he had no idea what to say to a human. The tiny human didn’t seem to notice though as it was busy squeezing the water out of the blue thing. “What’s that?” Castiel asked, pointing at the blue thing.

“Mr. Fluffers?” The tiny human head out the blue thing so Castiel could see better. “He’s my stuffed bear. You never seen a stuffed bear before?”

Castiel sunk a little lower in the water. The tiny human wasn’t being particularly threatening but Castiel still felt ashamed that he didn’t know what a stuffed bear was. Castiel had seen bears before. There were some that lived on the far side of the lake. Now that he studied the Mr. Fluffers he could see the vague resemblance between it and a bear.

“You don’t talk much, do you?” The tiny human moved closer to the water’s edge, Mr. Fluffers cradled to its chest. “I’m Dean.” He reached out a hand to Castiel.

Absolutely bewildered Castiel stared at the hand. “I don’t…” he glanced nervously between the tiny human’s eyes and hand.

“Hold out your hand.” Castiel gingerly removed his hand from the water and held it out towards Dean. Dean gently grasped the hand and shook it up and down a few times. “When grown ups meet they shake hands.” Dean tilted his head and looked at Castiel a little closer. “You’re also supposed to say you’re name.”

“Oh,” Castiel gently pulled back his hand. “I’m Castiel.”

Dean frowned slightly and moved his lips a few times but no sound came out. “Ok, Castiel. You rescued Mr. Fluffers so you must be pretty cool so you want to be best friends?”

Castiel’s eyes widened. This was obviously some important human thing because Dean was looking at him with such excitement. Castiel however didn’t want to agree to anything in case it got him in trouble. Maybe he could ask? This tiny human seemed really friendly so maybe it would teach Castiel about humans. “What is a best friend?”

Dean giggled and shook his head. “you don’t know what a best friend is?”

“I uhh…” Castiel looked down, ashamed because obviously this was something he should know. Maybe it was best if he just left…

“Hey, don’t be sad.” Dean tentatively put a hand atop Castiel’s on the dock and grinned at him. “There are lots of things I don’t know. A best friend is your bestest friend in the whole wide world that you tell all your secrets to and you play with all the time.”

Castiel didn’t really have any friends outside his brothers and sisters and here this tiny human that he’d just met wanted to give him this honour? Humans were so strange and trusting and this just installed within Castiel even more of a desire to learn more about them. “Yes!’

Somehow Dean’s smile got even wider. “Awesome! Hey, why don’t you come back to my cabin and you can meet my mom and my dad and my little brother and we can play with my Hot Wheels-”

“DEAN?!” Both boys looked over to see a much larger human with blonde hair coming towards the beach. “Dean, where are you, honey?”

“Here mom!” Dean yelled back. He stood up and held out his arms to the large human. “I dropped Mr. Fluffers in the water and Castiel rescued him!”

Castiel didn’t hear anything after that as he dove into the water and started swimming away as quickly as possible. Yes he was now Dean’s best friend and Dean was very friendly but there was no telling what this new human called mom was like.

As he was swimming Castiel couldn’t help but smile broadly. He was definitely going to have to find a way to spend as much time as possible with Dean because that was what best friends did, right? And Castiel was determined to be the best friend that ever was.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi to me on [tumblr](http://maliciouslycreative.tumblr.com/)


End file.
